I Dream Of Smurfette (story)/Part 1
It was a few days after the Smurfs have driven Gargamel out of the forest that Empath woke up to a new day in the village. It was still in a mess from the attack that Gargamel made upon it with the Gauntlets of Gantharros, but the Smurfs are carefully rebuilding everything that got wrecked. He was glad to see that the village was still standing, though, because no matter how many times it would get wrecked by all sorts of disasters, he still considered it home. Of course, when he did wake up that morning, he felt like he had to wash himself. He went over to the pump to draw out some water and gave himself a bath. He felt somewhat unclean, as if something happened to him that he didn't want to happen. He never had that kind of feeling before, the feeling of something pleasurable that happened to him when he was asleep. He remembered dreaming about Smurfette, and it was the most intense dream of her he ever had. He just never thought that a dream like that would make him respond in such a way that made him feel embarrassed about himself. It made him think of all the things the Psyche Master said about Smurfs being savage creatures with no control over their passions and desires. It was disturbing for Empath to think that he was just living up to every single thing that he was trained in Psychelia to hate about Smurfs. After his bath, he dressed into his day clothes, which fortunately he hadn't worn while he was asleep. He decided to deal with his mess later as he stepped out to get the daily newspaper. While he was at his doorstep, Smurfette was already coming toward his house. "Good morning, Empath," she greeted pleasantly. "Oh, uh...salutations, Smurfette," Empath greeted back rather sheepishly. "How was your, uh...resting period?" "It was nice and quiet, Empath, though I was thinking about you all last night," Smurfette answered. "It must have been that kiss that we smurfed some nights ago, the day we smurfed Gargamel out of the forest." "That kiss wasn't something this smurf was expecting from you...I mean, not in the way that you were kissing this smurf...that maybe what you wanted from this smurf is...well, uh...," Empath stammered. "Empath, what's the matter?" Smurfette asked. "You seem to smurf rather nervous about talking of that night." "Oh...well, it's just a little something that rises...I mean, raises this smurf's interest in you, Smurfette," Empath answered. "Frankly, this smurf was also thinking of you last night, that you were part of this smurf's dreams." "Really?" Smurfette wondered. "I hope it's not the same kind of dream that every Smurf says they have about me." "Uh, of course not, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf would never insert myself into you...I mean, insert you into this smurf's dreams like that to...uh, do anything to you...that is, uh, of that kind of nature." Smurfette looked at Empath rather suspiciously for a moment. "You are the new Smurf around here, so I guess if you even smurfed that kind of dream, I would just think it would be natural for you to smurf it. I'm sorry for bothering you about it, Empath. I should have known that such things wouldn't be what you would smurf during your time in Psychelia." "That's how it is in Psychelia, Smurfette," Empath said. "We're trained to have our thoughts free of anything that would be distracting. This smurf was very sex full...I mean, successful at it before returning home for you...uh, for good." "I'll see you later, Empath," Smurfette said as she hastily walked off. Empath let out a huge sigh of relief, as talking to Smurfette about the situation without letting her know exactly what it was made him feel rather uncomfortable. He decided that he would talk privately to Papa Smurf about what he had experienced. ----- "You have to be careful about what temperature you heat the liquid in this tube in, because if it smurfs too hot, you could have an eruption," Papa Smurf said to Brainy in his laboratory. "And you must also be careful not to shake up the contents while you're smurfing up the formula." "I'll be glad when we can finally smurf this experiment to bed, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he was writing down the instructions. "It's not easy smurfing up with an improved version of a smurfilizer formula for Farmer's crops," Papa Smurf said. "But when we're finished, this should increase the yield to smurf us enough food to last us for months." "That's only if Greedy doesn't decide to smurf on one of his food binges, like he always does, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I always tell him that Smurfs should only eat to live and not live to eat, but as usual, he treats my words of wisdom just like it's spoiled food." "We all have problems with Greedy's appetite as well as with Nabby's, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "That's why I encourage my little Smurfs to eat less and to exercise more, but I don't want my little Smurfs to not enjoy the food they eat." "I would never presume to think that a Smurf shouldn't be able to enjoy the smurfier things in life, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "After all, a Smurf's life isn't just about physical nutrition, which he can enjoy to its fullest, but also about mental nutrition, that a mind needs to be properly smurfed with a diet of intellectual stimulation and knowledge and wisdom, along with a healthy dose of imagination, and..." "And that should be all the instructions you'll need to smurf up the fertilizer formula experiment," Papa Smurf said, interrupting Brainy's thoughts. "We should begin this the first thing tomorrow morning when we have smurfed up all the ingredients for it." "You can trust me for that task, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, finishing his transcriptions. Suddenly Papa Smurf heard a knock on his door. He opened and found that it was Empath. "This smurf would want to have a private talk with you, Papa Smurf," he requested. Papa Smurf nodded, understanding. "I'll smurf you tomorrow, Brainy," he said, as Brainy headed for the door with his notes and allowed Empath to enter and close the door after him. "Now, Empath, what smurfs to be on your mind today that requires my undivided attention?" Empath felt uneasy trying to say what was on his mind. "Well...you see, Papa Smurf...there was this...dream that this smurf had of Smurfette last night, and..." "Was this the kind of dream that made you feel pleasurable, Empath?" Papa Smurf asked. "You are correct, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "In fact, it was so pleasurable that it, uh...well..." "You don't have to smurf the rest, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I know exactly what kind of dream it was." "You do, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "But you don't have this smurf's minds-eye abilities to know what kind of dream it was." "I don't need to, Empath, because this is the sort of dream your fellow Smurfs have been smurfing for the past five years since Smurfette came into the village," Papa Smurf said. "It's a dream that all male Smurfs have around your age, which shows that you are old enough to be a Papa Smurf." "Great Ancestors," Empath exclaimed. "That dream...is part of being a Papa Smurf?" "It's part of being an adult male Smurf, and yes, it's also part of being a Papa Smurf," Papa Smurf answered. "I'm sure you know by now how male and female creatures produce children together. This is no different with us, that we have these...feelings within us that make us want to smurf children into the world." "And those feelings would naturally draw us toward a female of the same species...like Smurfette?" Empath reasoned. "That's how Mother Nature created all things, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "However, with beings like us, these feelings are more awkward to handle and control, and could cause us to smurf the wrong things if we're not careful with them." "How does Smurfette know that her fellow Smurfs were also having these kind of dreams, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "Did you inform her when they were first taking place?" "Of course I did, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "It's my place as her Papa Smurf to educate her about it. Let me smurf what was going on during the time when this 'Smurfette dream' was smufing place in the village." ----- And as Empath listened to Papa Smurf's story, he saw himself back around five years before his final return from Psychelia, about a day or so after Smurfette was officially made a member of the Smurf Village after Papa Smurf changed her into a real Smurf. Smurfette woke up from her sleep to see a bright new day and to step outside her house to see her fellow Smurfs. Greedy was right at her doorstep of her house when she opened the door. "Oh, hello, Smurfette," he greeted. "Care to have some fresh morning muffins smurfed straight out of the oven just for you?" "Why, thanks, Greedy...I don't mind if I do," Smurfette said, taking one from the tray and taking a bite from it. "Mmmm, this is just smurflicious. You always bake such wonderful goodies?" "Well, I think that I'm the best cook in the village, although there are some who will disagree," Greedy said. "Anyway, you can have the ones that are on the tray, because I've smurfed my fill of them." "You must really like what you cook if you're eating what you cook, Greedy," Smurfette said. "But one muffin is pretty much enough for me, thank you." "Really?" Greedy said. "Well, in that case..." Smurfette watched as he flipped the other two muffins off the tray and right into his mouth, swallowing them in one bite. She giggled at the sight. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said as he approached her door. "I have a vintage bottle of smurfberry wine that you might find refreshing should you want something to drink." "A bottle of wine?" Smurfette said, taking the bottle from Tapper's hands. "Oh, how sweet of you. I didn't know that you smurfed wines." "It's from my friend Vino Smurf," Tapper said. "He always keeps my tavern well-stocked, which I would be glad to smurf you around if you've got the time." "Gee, I honestly don't know what to smurf, since I'm just a newcomer to this village," Smurfette said. "Smurf as much time as you need to get used to your new home, Smurfette," Tapper said. "If there's anything you need, just let your fellow Smurfs know." "Well, thanks for the bottle of wine, Tapper," Smurfette said, giving him a hug. "You're so sweet." Hefty and Handy then showed up. "If you're looking for some new furniture, Smurfette, my good friend Carpenter can smurf whatever you want in your home, and Handy can smurf a crew to smurf things up inside the house," Hefty said. "And whatever you want smurfed around in your home, I can get Tuffy and Gutsy to smurf over and help." "Gutsy? You mean Duncan, right?" Smurfette asked. "Oh, don't mind Hefty, Smurfette," Handy said. "He just doesn't like Duncan smurfing to be bigger than he is." "That's why I call him Gutsy, Smurfette," Hefty said. "He's more of a big pain in the smurf than he is a bigger Smurf." "I'd say we let the young lady decide for herself what kind of Smurf my fellow Duncan really is, Hefty," Tapper said. "Your personal problems with him shouldn't be what influences her smurfing." "He seems to be just as brave and strong as Hefty is, and he has those smurfy whiskers on his face," Smurfette said. "I can't wait to smurf with him alone in person." "You'll get to smurf with him, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Anyway, Papa Smurf might want to have a smurf with you about what you want to smurf in the village." Smurfette nodded. "Well, boys, I'll have to smurf you all later." They all watched Smurfette head off in the direction of Papa Smurf's house. "I'm so glad that she smurfed her decision to become a real Smurf, because she smurfs to be a much better Smurf than she was when he was just a creation of Gargamel," Tapper said. "That and because she's been smurfed to be so beautiful," Handy said. "Yeah, smurfing at her makes me wonder what I'm really hungry for," Greedy said. "I'm sure that every Smurf will find her so attractive that they can't smurf of anything else," Hefty said. "As much as we may like smurfing at her beauty, my fellow gentlesmurfs, we do have other things to smurf that are of greater importance," Tapper said. "We might as well smurf back to our duties." "Oh...sure," Greedy said. "I've got a whole village of mouths to feed." "And I've got some things in the village that need smurfing," Handy said. "And I've got a work crew to oversmurf," Hefty said. "So why are we still smurfing around here like those things don't matter to us more than smurfing at Smurfette?" Tapper asked. "Well, why are you acting like you're so smurfier-than-thou, Tapper?" Hefty asked. "It's not like you're entirely innocent in this." "I am certainly not smurfing at her like I have intentions that are just not worth mentioning in public, my good Hefty," Tapper said. "Sure, Tapper, keep smurfing yourself that," Greedy said. "You three can argue about this all you want...I'm smurfing back to my workshop," Handy said as he headed away from Smurfette's house. "This is not an argument...this is just a ridiculous fantasy, and I'm going to smurf my work at the tavern to smurf my mind a break from meditating on this matter," Tapper said before he too walked away. "Well, don't smurf at me, Hefty...I might as well smurf back to the kitchen," Greedy said as he walked away, leaving Hefty standing outside Smurfette's house. ----- In the meantime, Papa Smurf noticed Tracker approaching with a rooster that was following him. "Oh, my, that's certainly a big rooster that you have there, Tracker," he said. "Yes, well, I just happened to smurf this rooster out in the forest, and it followed me home," Tracker said. "It must have smurfed from a nearby farm and I don't know what to smurf with it." "It must be pretty embarrassing to have your rooster smurf out in the open like that, Tracker," Papa Smurf said. "I just want to smurf rid of this rooster, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. "I'll see if I can get some Smurfs to smurf your rooster back where it belongs," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure that a hen house must be missing it, because hens can't smurf eggs without a rooster." "Why, hello there, Tracker," Smurfette greeted pleasantly. "Is that a rooster?" "It certainly is, Smurfette," Tracker answered. "It's also called a cock, but who really talks about roosters like that? Anyway, I'm just looking for help in smurfing this rooster back home." "I'd be happy to help you with your rooster, Tracker," Smurfette said. "Just be careful when you smurf around a hen house when you smurf a rooster there," Papa Smurf said. "The last thing we need is for you two to be smurfed in the middle of a cock fight." "Oh, we'll be careful, won't we, my dear?" Tracker said as he and Smurfette headed off together into the forest with the rooster. Papa Smurf sighed as he watched Smurfette go off into the forest with Tracker and the rooster, noticing how the two of them are looking at each other. "Oh, Papa Smurf," Brainy called out as he approached the village leader. "I was just wondering if you could help me with the latest book that I'm smurfing about morality concerning interactions with a Smurfette." Papa Smurf was too focused on seeing Tracker and Smurfette depart that he didn't notice Brainy until he was standing very close. "Oh, sorry, Brainy...what was it that you wanted to smurf with me again?" "This is just my point, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I'm trying to smurf a book on morality concerning the interactions with a Smurfette, and you're busy letting yourself be distracted by the Smurfette. Can't you see how important this is for all the male Smurfs in the village?" "Well, of course I do, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "It's just that it has been so long since we last smurfed a female Smurf in the village that it's natural to wonder what an adult female Smurf even looks like." "This is just ridiculous how many Smurfs are being smurfed away by the sight of a Smurfette, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "It's like she's suddenly become the most important Smurf in the village simply because she's a female, and how very few Smurfs would want to think of anything else besides smurfing near her." "You can't help that part of a male Smurf's nature, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Being attracted towards a member of the opposite sex is simply what Mother Nature has smurfed in every creature. That's what helps males and females smurf together in order to create families. Surely you must be feeling something toward Smurfette." "Of couse I do, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "She's very beautiful for a female Smurf, and she seems to smurf an interest in wanting to be like her fellow Smurfs. I only hope that she would want to smurf an interest in philosophy and advanced smurfs of literature like I do, so that she can be both beautiful and intelligent." "There's only one way to discover that for yourself, Brainy, and that's simply to smurf some time with her," Papa Smurf said. "Let her get to smurf some of the books you've written. You may be surprised if she decides that she also has an interest in philosophy and advanced literature." "But what if she decides to smurf me out of the village like every other Smurf?" Brainy asked. Papa Smurf sighed. "That's just something you're going to have to smurf with, Brainy. But the one thing you shouldn't stop smurfing is caring for her if she rejects you like that." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:I Dream Of Smurfette chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles